


Halfway to Heaven

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [14]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers, Rough Sex, Slash, Tumblr Prompt, canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Tony and Loki haven’t really admitted their attraction for each other yet, you know, former enemies and all that. But after a particularly nasty fight where both of them almost dies it all kind of ‘breaks’ and as soon as they get back to the tower they end up in bed all bloody and dirty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoppspindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppspindel/gifts).



For Hoppspindel on Tumblr. Because I couldn’t resist adding words to the gorgeous picture you shared. 

* * * 

**“Halfway to Heaven”**

**Disclaimer:** Avengers, Thor, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue.   
**Summary:** Prompt: “Tony and Loki haven’t really admitted their attraction for each other yet, you know, former enemies and all that. But after a particularly nasty fight where both of them almost dies it all kind of ‘breaks’ and as soon as they get back to the tower they end up in bed all bloody and dirty.”  
 **Warnings:** Slash. Canon Violence/Injuries. Frostiron. Tumblr Prompt. PWP. Rough sex.   
**Rating:** NC-17.   
**A/N:** Title is from a Brantley Gilbert song of the same title. For Hoppspindel for this post on Tumblr: (hoppspindel (.) tumblr (.) com/ post/ 54926410025) 

_XXX_

Gerard Way - "One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching."

**Words:** 3,847  
 **Chapter 1**  
They cared for one another, they had for a long time, but neither would be the first to say so. Loki was too afraid of rejection, of destroying the friendship they already had with what he thought were unwanted feelings on his part. Tony on the other hand had seen the looks Loki would throw him when the God thought he wasn’t looking, had heard the other Avengers mumbling about when he was going to let the God down gently and put him out of his misery, but Tony just didn’t want to acknowledge it. He was a hero, a “good guy” and Loki had once led an alien army against Earth. It had been a year ago, but people still remembered and people still resented, and even though he had fought side by side with the Avengers to protect Earth from other threats, Loki was still considered to be the villain of the piece. Clint even had a poll going online as to when Loki would betray them. 

To love him, would be a betrayal by Tony, and he couldn’t do that. Couldn’t be that person again: he had tried too hard to be decent, good and reliable, to be a hero instead of the consummate disappointment he had always been growing up and the unavoidable headache Pepper always had joked he was. Being with Loki just didn’t fit into his new mould. As much as Tony loved him and tried to pretend he didn’t, it just couldn’t happen. 

But as with most things in life, unexpected circumstances bring unexpected change. Neither had planned on their feelings ever being vocalised, none had planned to act upon it, but when your life flashes before your eyes and all you can see is the life you _could_ have had with one particular person, and you open your eyes to find yourself still alive – and they are alive too! – you grab on to them with both hands and you never let go. 

Some jumped up miscreant had thought it would be fun to build a bomb and forget to make sure it could be disabled. The Avengers had managed to clear the area, the block of flats deserted and silent aside from the ticking countdown to the explosion. The ‘tick’ ‘tock’ was loud in the silence, and Tony swore he could hear Loki’s heart beating out of his chest from where the God stood nervously behind him. Iron Man had flown in, the ex-bomb maker considered skilled enough to disarm the weapon and Loki had been sent to teleport them out in case they failed and Iron Man couldn’t fly fast enough. It was unfortunate that the kid had messed up the design so badly. Usually, you cut the red wire and the bomb turns off; you cut the blue and it explodes early. But there were two yellow wires in this design, and Tony had to hand it to the kid, who’s after school credit project had turned him into a rather notorious terrorist. His parents would be real proud, the inventor thought with a snort of annoyance. 

The bomb exploded. 

Loki grabbed Tony, his magic curling up around them as fast as Loki could make it. It created a dome around them, blocking out the fire and the explosion but it couldn’t stop the building from crumbling down around them and under them. Tony fell first, his suit shorting out and his head still ringing as the helmet was knocked off, and he thought he heard a scream of his name. Then Loki was falling beside him, eyes closed, head bleeding and half of the roof chasing him down. The suit broke his fall, but it didn’t stop the air from being punched out of his lungs as the building landed on top of him. His ribs were safe enough though, his brain, his organs. Though he wasn’t going to be running any marathons anytime soon, he thought angrily glancing down at the rafter that pinned his legs to the ground, bent sideways and aching. 

Loki was beside him, curled on his side, magic wrapped around him protectively. His eyes fluttered slowly; Tony’s heart beat in time with them, speeding up the closer Loki got to waking. He was alive! He was alive, Tony sighed with relief, the fear that he had just watched the other man die faded to nothing as green eyes met his own. 

“You’re alive,” Loki whispered, voice cracking on the second word. He breathed in heavily through his nose, and if Tony didn’t know better he would think the God was sniffling but there were no tears in his eyes, none falling down his cheeks, though his lips were trembling lightly. 

“So are you. Team 1: Bomb 0.” Tony grinned. He struggled to sit up, pushing himself forward awkwardly so that there was room for him to stretch without doing any more damage to his trapped legs. “Think you can help?”

Loki nodded slowly. There wasn’t enough room to stand, the debris hanging above their heads keeping them pressed low to the ground but the small pockets of space were large enough for Loki to crawl towards Tony. Once they were close enough to touch, the God held on to each of Tony’s hand tightly, squeezing them as he teleported them both back to the Tower. 

Tony had intended to call Steve, to let the others know they were alive and safe and home. But Loki’s hands were still on his, Loki’s thumb was rubbing soft circles across Tony’s knuckles, and the feel of Loki’s body pressed against him, holding him tight and breathing him in sent shivers racing down Tony’s spine. He felt heady, dizzy but not from the blow to his head earlier. This was different, more primal: natural.

He could leave it to Jarvis to inform the others, Tony thought, mentally shrugging. Jarvis was good at being responsible, at taking control of the situation; much better than Tony was, anyway. 

The man himself swallowed loudly, eyes fixed on Loki’s face, the parted mouth, the flaring nostrils, the narrowed eyes with pupils blown wide in lust, pale face flushing pink across the cheeks, and the tongue that flicked out searchingly as Tony leaned close enough to taste Loki’s breath. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” Tony warned him softly, knowing that Loki was never going to act first, was too afraid of ruining them, of being sent away in anger and disgust. Tony was afraid too, of what his friends might say, what Pepper might think, what the world might do. But he had been more afraid, back in that building with Loki lying unconscious just out of reach, that the God was dead, that Loki had died and that he was dying and that neither of them had ever admitted the truth out loud let alone to one another. So it was time to stop being afraid. It helped that the adrenaline hadn’t worn off yet, that his ears were still ringing and he couldn’t quite hear the voice in his head screaming at him to stop. So he kissed Loki, his lips a soft press against the God’s slack mouth, breath fanning lightly along the other’s face as Tony coaxed Loki patiently into kissing him back. 

“I love you,” Loki whispered. Tony could practically taste the words, sweet and addictive, and he leant closer still to press his mouth harder to Loki’s. Loki’s hands were on his head, fingers tangling in his hair trying to tug him closer. Tony smiled against Loki’s mouth, tongue flicking against the seam between his lips until Loki’s mouth fell open again, welcoming him with mewls and gasps as Tony kissed him breathless. Hands were gently cradling his face, thumbs stroking along the cuts that lined Loki’s face. 

“I love you too,” Tony murmured back once they separated to breathe. 

It was like a switch had been flicked within the God. Gone were the gently carding fingers, gone were the soft tentative press of lips to return Tony’s hungry kisses, gone was any trace of hesitancy. Lust burnt through his veins, ignited his insides and made him hungry. Loki’s teeth were bared, green eyes more black than anything else, blown wide and burning into Tony’s own. Pale hands, scratched and sluggishly bleeding, fisted into Tony’s hair, wrenching his head back far enough that Loki could clamp his mouth down on Tony’s neck. He bit down hard right over a still forming bruise. He replaced it with one of his own, sucked into Tony’s skin as his body crowded the mortal backwards until he was trapped between Loki and the wall, cock half-hard and rubbing against Loki’s thigh as the God worked one between Tony’s spread legs. 

Tony was moaning for him. He panted against Loki’s mouth when the other man kissed him again, teeth coming into play and leaving specks of red along pink lips. Tony licked the blood away, grinning back at his lover as the God took him all in. Beautiful, from his mused hair, to his swollen lips, to his flushed cheeks and wide eyes. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed was hypnotic, his chest rising and falling as he panted was music to Loki’s ears and he pressed his hand just below the arc reactor to feel the way Tony’s heart beat wildly in his chest. 

He had done this to the human. 

Loki had done this. It was a wonderful feeling. To feel so alive, after almost dying, to know his lover was still so alive, driven wild by him, needing and wanting and willing so when Tony spread his legs wider and rocked forcefully against Loki’s thigh the God didn’t bother to restrain himself. Their clothes were gone with a flick of his wrist, fingers glowing green for a moment and then fading. The smirk on his face grew wider. 

Then his eyes narrowed angrily though as he took in the cuts and bruises that decorated Tony’s body, protected but not saved by his suit. He himself was sporting a few rather notable injuries, less though still than Tony who happened to be grinding his hard cock down against one of them. His thigh ached, only hurting once Loki could actually see the wound, running along the length of his thigh and stinging with every brush of Tony’s cock. But it was Tony’s cock, Tony who he had wanted for so many months but thought he could never have, so Loki ignored the pain, ignored the way Tony could only put one foot properly flat on the ground and kept the other one half up because it couldn’t take his weight and he used Loki’s leg to balance himself. His fingers traced each injury he could reach, on Tony’s neck, his arms, his hip where the suit had buckled in and cut him up, the bruises across his face where the face plate had detached and he’d been struck by debris, the blood knotting his hair on the right side of his head after the helmet had popped off and he’d hit the ground hard. 

“Here and now, Loki,” Tony whispered. He leant his forehead against Loki’s chin, smiling softly as Loki pressed a quick kiss to his hair. 

And then they were back to where they had left off. Desperate kisses making the other moan, leaning forward for more and more and cocks rubbing against the others’ bodies, mewls and gasps leaving them, sensation making them breathless. Loki had Tony turned and twisted, shoving him up against the door instead, trying to herd him into a bedroom without having to let him go. The engineer kept his hands firmly on Loki’s shoulders and head, one gripping the God’s collarbone hard enough that if he were human it might splinter and the other one kept itself tangled in sweaty dark hair, pulling at it whenever Loki’s mouth left his for too long. 

They reached the bed after long moments of desperate kisses and frantic frotting. Both of them were hard and aching, cocks dripping pre-come down their lengths and skin flushed with desire. Tony ended up on top by chance, Loki having tripped and rolled quickly to avoid crushing the human. 

“My ankle isn’t that great, babe,” Tony told him apologetically from where he lay spread out on top of the God. He couldn’t use his feet to hold himself up, so he lay flush on the God, hips rocking slowly because he had no way of gaining leverage or momentum. “So unless you want to ride me?” He suggested with a wink. 

“Oh,” Loki breathed, lips curving up into a wicked smile, “I’ll ride you alright.” 

He flipped them, this time purposely. Tony’s legs spread open at the action and when he went to close them Loki’s hands stopped him. They held his thighs apart until Loki had slotted his hips into the gap, keeping Tony open for him. The engineer glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow; this wasn’t quite what he had meant, but it was Loki and him and the thought of being spread out around the other man made his cock twitch against his stomach, the tip of it wet and shining. Tony mourned the loss of Loki’s cock, no longer in sight with his hips pressed to the mattress by Tony’s feet. 

One finger pushed into him hurriedly, dry, and Tony hissed at the burn. Magic soothed its entrance though, slicking Tony up from the inside out, enough that it was running down his thighs when Loki pulled that one finger free. He didn’t waste much time on being gentle, instead choosing to shove two fingers back in a moment after he had removed the first. Tony screamed: he couldn’t help it. His head was thrown back, dried blood from his cut flaking against the pillow as he thrashed it about. There was a horrible burn dancing along the base of his spine, but then Loki found his prostate, rubbed at it furiously while the other hand gripped his cock and Tony moaned for a different reason altogether. 

It was hard and fast, messy all over, and the burning pain had the mortal delirious, but he still spread his legs wider when Loki started to push a third finger inside of him. Magic sparked against his rim, making him hiss, but the burning faded. It was replaced by a tingling feeling, soothing and infuriating all at once because though the penetration no longer hurt, it wasn’t enough, he wasn’t full enough. 

“I need you!” Tony hissed, hole clenching around the three fingers as he tried to fuck himself on them, flat against the bed but for his one good foot which tried to push him up and closer as he writhed. 

“And so you shall have me,” Loki promised. They did not kiss again; instead Loki removed his hand and lined himself up a second later. His cock pushed in, one hard thrust of his hips burying his dick fully inside of the other man. Tony wanted to scream, his mouth dropped open and everything, but no sound escaped. Instead he panted, mouth hanging wide open, as Loki fucked into him furiously. 

There was no time to get accustomed, no time wasted because they had wasted enough time already dancing around one another. Their movements drove Tony backwards, neck bent and head smacking off of the headboard, until Loki pulled Tony closer to him, legs up higher until he was seated in Loki’s lap with Loki’s knees bent under him to keep them moving. A pillow was pulled up behind Tony’s back though neither of them stopped moving for more than a second. Tony leant forward, head against the side of Loki’s chin, with both of his arms under the God’s, up and around his ribs to keep them close together, holding him like he never planned to let go. Loki had one hand on the headboard, stopping them from falling onto Tony, and the other arm wrapped around Tony’s shoulder, hand in the hollow of his shoulder blades. His cheek was hot against Tony’s face, eyes closed and mouth open as they breathed in unison, chests tightly pressed together, hearts beating in time, loud and vibrating through their veins, loud along with the sound of their blood rushing inside of their heads. 

Loki’s cock nudged at his prostate with every other thrust. They were shallow but hard, making Tony grunt with each moment, nails digging into flesh as he was push up and back with every movement, his clinging to Loki and Loki holding him close all that stopped him smacking into the pillow behind him over and over. 

“More, more,” Tony panted against Loki’s chin, turning his face towards the other so he could mouth at his jaw, teeth clamping down hard as a particularly forceful thrust of Loki’s had him seeing stars. He cried out around the flesh in his mouth, the bone making his teeth ache, but Tony didn’t let go. He was determined to mark Loki as much as he could, evidence of their love making on the outside of the God while he would be marked from the inside out; the stretch of his hole, the seed left behind, the burning pain in his back and arse when he walked or sat down, the stretch of the muscles in his thighs and the ways his leg would automatically spread apart, grown used to being bent into the position Loki held him in now. “Harder, Loki,” Tony pleaded, though his body probably wouldn’t be able to handle much more of Loki’s strength, “I want to feel you.”

“Who do you belong to?” The God asked desperately, voice a broken rasp scratching at Tony’s right ear. Tony mumbled something back, breath catching mid word as Loki’s cock rubbed along his insides. The God couldn’t hear him properly, and so he stilled his movements and offered his lover a cruel smirk, mouth curving against Tony’s face, lips dragging along soft skin so that Tony could feel it, though he couldn’t see it. “Claim your loyalty to me,” Loki coaxed, fingers curling around one shoulder blade, digging in under the ridge until Tony was hissing, “And I will give you what you need.” 

Tony was silent for a moment, eyes squeezed closed and breath hot against Loki’s shoulder and throat. There was no need to think, no room to question: he knew the answer to that question, knew it as a certainty like he knew the sun rose in the mornings and set at night. 

“Yours,” Tony whispered, a hot puff of air with a word in it that made Loki shudder, limbs shaking as they clutched tighter to each other. 

“Mine!” Loki snarled, agreeing fully with the mortal. Tony repeated himself, like a mantra as Loki gave the human what he desired. It was vicious and delicious, and Tony screamed from the pain of it as much as from pleasure. In the morning perhaps he might regret how rough they had been, joints aching and unable to sit down, but right now he clung on tighter, enjoying the ride and offering everything that he was to Loki for the taking. He pledged allegiance, he screamed his love and desire for the world to hear and he whispered softly into Loki’s ear, “you’re mine, you’re mine too” until Loki whispered it back. 

“Yours,” the God agreed softly, leaning down to press his mouth to Tony’s for the first time since their clothes had disappeared. 

Tony gasped into the kiss, back arching and stomach coiling down low; cock aching. He came untouched, Loki’s tongue tasting the inside of his mouth, teeth scrapping against his lips. The friction of Loki’s stomach against his dick was enough, along with the taste of Loki, the feel of him, the burn of being stretched out around him, and as Tony came he whimpered softly into the kiss, noise garbled and useless as Loki stole the sound away with his mouth. The God followed shortly after, after three more rough thrusts that had Tony cringing away, over stimulated and sore, but arms holding on tight regardless. 

They held each other until their breathing was back under control and then only loosened their grip a little but not completely. Their fingers rubbed soothingly against sweaty skin, Tony still seated in Loki’s lap, who had sat back so that he was supporting Tony’s full weight but also sitting on his own legs on the bed instead of half leaning forward. It was more comfortable, so they took advantage of that to hold each other a little longer, only pulling away once Loki began feeling the familiar prickles along his legs that signified them falling asleep. The God shifted Tony, the man half asleep on top of him, head flopping and arms limply thrown over Loki’s shoulders, until they could lie side by side on the bed. The sheets were kicked down to the bottom but Loki didn’t bother to gather them up, instead he shifted closer, pulling Tony into the crook of his arm and the curl of his body and held him tight once more. 

“Next time, let’s not wait so long to do this k?” Tony murmured; his eyes still closed. There was a smile on his face, soft in comparison to the angry looking cut running parallel to his sideburn on the left hand side. 

Loki ran a hand along the cut, healing it with a flicker of magic. His fingers dipped lower, coming to press against the cleft of his ass, one sinking in to rub against the rim of his hole, glowing green with magic as Tony dozed lightly. 

“You will wake with your face pressed to your pillow and my cock buried to the hilt within you. I will take my pleasure from you as you sleep and wake you just in time to watch you come to pieces beneath my touch. Is that soon enough, my love, or does it not count if you are not conscious for the entire event?” Loki grinned, and Tony peeled one eye open to check if the God was serious or not. 

“Hmm,” the billionaire murmured, before allowing his eye to slip closed, “that counts.” 

Tony fell asleep, wrapped in Loki’s arms, and the God held him close, tucked his face into the hollow of Tony’s throat and curled up with him. They slept deeply, unaware of the Avengers returning to the Tower, muttering angrily about Tony not having the decency to even need rescuing after they went to the effort of digging through the rubble to reach him; unaware of Thor peeking through the keyhole in the door, catching sight of the two pressed together and smiling widely, pleased to see Loki finally getting what _he_ needed. 

“Well done, Brother,” Thor praised softly before he walked away from the closed door and the couple within. In his sleep, Loki smiled and Tony pressed himself closer to his lover, fingers fisting into dark hair. 

**The End**

* * * 

Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it, please let me know!


End file.
